I can't leave you alone
by SagittaLuminis
Summary: Rich, talented, playboy Uzumaki Naruto seems to lead the perfect life. Konoha is his playground. And yet he feels that his life is lacking. When newcomer, Uchiha Sasuke returns to Konoha, he immediately takes a disliking to Naruto. On a bet, Naruto tries to woo Sasuke, however he begins to discover aspects of the Uchiha's life that he may not be able to handle. Narusasu, AU, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

This fanfiction is loosely based on the Taiwanese drama, Autumn's Concerto, but I have taken many liberties and only included what seems best for the story as well as some of my own plot. In order for the story to work, the characters may behave out of character but I will try to keep them as close to the originals as I can. I'm not sure how long this fic will be yet but there'll be at least 20 chappies.

Warnings: mild sexual abuse, mpreg, narusasu.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Returning to Konoha was not exactly what Sasuke had expected when he found out that his foster parents were moving, and thus, he along with them.

Karin had vaguely explained in her usual snappish tone, which she reserved specially for Sasuke, that Orochimaru, her husband and Sasuke's foster father, had rekindled connections with former acquaintances and suddenly decided that they were packing up their lives and leaving Oto. Having managed to secure her bento business a space in the cafeteria of Namikaze Academy, the most prestigious school in Konoha, Karin had been ecstatic for days. Granted, anything relating to the prospect of bettering their financial standing would have her bouncing around the walls with dollar signs practically coming out of her eyes.

Nevertheless, Sasuke was, least to say, not nearly as excited at the idea of returning to his former hometown. His parents had died in an accident when he was six, and not a few weeks later, Itachi – his brother and last remaining family.

Left entirely alone, Sasuke was vulnerable to the clutches of those who did not mean well. The orphanage, to where he had been sentenced, crowded and understaffed as it was, had used the opportunity to rid themselves of yet another profitless expenditure by offering him to Orochimaru, kingpin of the underworld in Oto, on one of his regular visits.

Sasuke could still remember the way the other children had looked at him when Orochimaru had taken special interest in him.

Jealousy was certainly not one of them.

With Orochimaru and his wife, Karin, steering the reins of his life, the remainder of Sasuke's childhood had not been particularly enjoyable. He was set to work the moment he stepped foot into their home and had to 'earn his place' within the household.

And that had been his life for the next eleven years.

Now, sitting in the backseat of the car, staring through the window and watching the world flash past as Karin jabbered on without anyone paying any attention to her, Sasuke absently wondered if his life would be any different in Konoha. How would he feel being 'home' again? What would it be like seeing his old house … with all the memories, both happy and painful and everything in between?

"Oi! Drive faster Four-eyes!"

Broken from his thoughts, Sasuke looked up just in time to see a hideously orange car whizz by them on the freeway, carrying a bunch of hooligans who were leering at Karin and her slow-paced driving.

"Fucking retards!" she screamed after them while Orochimaru merely chuckled as they vanished into a speck in the distance. "Kids these days are the spawn of the devil, I swear," she said acidly.

Sensing a long-winded rant on the way, Sasuke pulled his headphones over his ears and turned his music up until he could no longer hear the outside world. It was stupidly sentimental of him, but he somehow felt closer to his family whenever he did this. The headphones and Walkman had belonged to his brother.

During the entire drive he tried to ignore the pair of yellow eyes watching him closely through the side view mirror.

-xXx-

When they arrived, Sasuke could hardly recognise Konoha anymore. The once-relatively modest village had turned into an industrial city. High-rise buildings and towering apartment complexes overshadowed the aesthetic greenery which Konoha had previously been well-known for. He supposed it was to be expected. Konoha was now the wealthiest and most thriving city of all the major nations. Perhaps it was for the best that Sasuke's former home had been demolished and replaced by a lavish shopping plaza, or that the old playground where Itachi had taught him how to throw a punch had been turned into a basketball stadium.

At least now he didn't need to worry about ghosts coming back to haunt him.

"So fancy!" Karin squealed in delight, her foul mood instantly vaporising the moment she caught sight of the designer clothes and accessories donned by nearly every single person in sight.

In her mind, this clearly translated to the pinnacle of sophistication.

Or in Sasuke's opinion: indulgence and ignorance.

Their new house was a cramped, two storey affair. Though it was by no means the kind that could only be accessed via a dingy alleyway like their previous lodging in Oto, it was nowhere near the extravagant complex Karin had evidently hoped for. Despite her husband's line of work, Orochimaru tended to spend his earnings on more unsavoury investments, such as a lab for his 'research', often leaving Karin to carry the weight of the bills with her bento business.

Orochimaru was a negligent husband in every sense of the word, which often led Sasuke to question why they were even married in the first place.

Crestfallen, Karin turned to her husband. "Is that it?"

"It would seem so, my dear," Orochimaru replied absentmindedly, typing away on his phone.

"If I'd known that we'd be living in this kind of place I wouldn't have agreed to come so easily," Karin accused, her face sullen. "You said our lives would be better here."

"And so they shall."

Whining, Karin pouted, "But you said that we'd-"

"Careful," Orochimaru warned, effectively cutting off the moping redhead. She was clearly trying his patience and he seemed not to be in the mood to accommodate her on this occasion. "You wouldn't do anything as silly as doubt me, would you?" he asked.

Having the grace to blush under her husband's slight reprimand, Karin directed her humiliation towards the only person she could – Sasuke, who was already in the process of climbing out of the car to escape the oncoming tantrum he could see approaching from a mile away.

"What are you still doing here? Take the boxes inside," Karin snapped at him. "Don't give me that face! Make yourself useful. I've been driving all day while you've had your ears stuffed with that awful racquet."

Throwing a look of utter contempt in her direction, Sasuke began unloading their trunk with as much force as possible, not caring if he damaged its contents. They were likely his insufferable foster mum's anyway. Most of their effects had already been transferred to their new 'home', or they had been left behind in Oto.

Personally, Sasuke didn't have any possessions that he particularly cared about. Except his headphones and music player. Naturally.

"Hurry up and take the rest inside then get us some lunch," Karin demanded, dismounting their car as a queen would.

About to reply with a shrewd insult that she would be too dim-witted to understand and therefore catch, Sasuke opened his mouth but was interrupted when Orochimaru stepped in front of him. "Don't worry about the rest. I'll finish here," he said silkily to Sasuke, brushing against his arm as he took the box that Sasuke was carrying and placed it on the ground.

The hairs on Sasuke's arm bristled and he clenched his jaw.

"Whatever." He spun on his heel, only too happy to get away.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "What now?"

A wide smile appeared on Orochimaru's face, but Karin was not so obliging of his behaviour.

"What an attitude! Show some respect. We raised you," she shook her head in anger. "Honestly Orochimaru, I don't know why you're so soft with him. You're spoiling him."

If there was a bigger lie out there, Sasuke would willingly sell his soul to the devil.

"Why don't you go inside and rest, dear?" Orochimaru suggested. "You must be tired, no?"

"I suppose you're right," she sighed grudgingly, as though she was kind enough to want to stay and lend assistance.

Once Karin had left them alone, Orochimaru pulled a few bills from his wallet.

"I saw a ramen establishment a couple of blocks down. Get yourself something too." He smiled and placed the money in the back pocket of Sasuke's jeans, hand lingering.

Sasuke twisted his head away. "We're in broad daylight," he said.

Lightly chuckling, Orochimaru took a step back. "I suppose you're right. Run along then."

Quickly turning, Sasuke walked away before his foster father could think of another reason to harass him. He dragged his feet for as long as he possibly could, stalling for time. Eventually he reached a large sign which read _Ichiraku's Ramen_ , indicating his destination. A bright orange car was parked right outside.

Sasuke immediately recognised it from earlier. He could not have missed it even if he had tried. Everything about the atrocity simply begged for attention. No doubt the owner was an attention-seeker. They had even ignored the parking lines and placed their car dead centre in the middle of the road, not caring that others would have to go around them to pass.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sasuke dismissed both the car and its owner as he entered the restaurant.

The interior was rather attractive. Cosy-looking booths were lined up along the walls and unique lanterns shaped like strings of ramen hung down from the ceiling, emitting a soft light that bathed the place in a perpetual illusion of dawn.

The number of patrons, however, was extremely unattractive. Sasuke, by nature, disliked people, and consequently, he hated crowds and lively spaces. This was both, and more. He could already feel his energy seeping from his pores. The queue was also atrociously long.

He could either wait or find another food joint, however this also meant that he would be back sooner.

Choosing the lesser of two evils, Sasuke headed towards the counter and took his place at the back of the line.

As he waited, Sasuke noticed that he was receiving curious looks. He was not sure what about him warranted their attention, but he could hazard a guess.

From young, Sasuke had always been praised for his looks. It was as though one could control their appearance and he had somehow done a good job of it. The notion was preposterous. In Sasuke's opinion, by some unlucky draw of fate, the features of his face just happened to be arranged in a way the general human populace deemed 'attractive' and therefore, 'desirable' - an unhappy fact of life that had caused him more grief than it was worth.

Or perhaps Sasuke was underestimating them. After all, he had yet to see a person here who was not above-average in the looks department. With all the money and time on their hands, they could have as many surgeries, facials, manicures, pedicures and whatever other superfluous activities people did to beautify themselves.

No, now that he thought about it, he was quite certain they were staring because of his clothes, which were not rags, but also did not resemble in the slightest what they themselves were wearing. Sasuke didn't possess the knowledge to even begin to attempt to describe the range of fabrics and cuts that mauled his vision.

Regardless, he couldn't care less of their judgements and criticisms. He was not made of money and Sasuke was most definitely not ashamed of it. He would much rather remain a pauper for the rest of his life than turn into one of those empty-headed, plastic-looking, superficial dunces.

A girl seated near the left of him was not even trying to be discreet as she stared open-mouthed at him.

Sasuke glared back until she realised what she was doing.

Immediately, the girl dropped her gaze in embarrassment and nudged her friend next to her, sulking as one would when caught passing notes during class by a very strict teacher.

Satisfied, Sasuke put on his headphones. They were always kept safely around his neck. That way, if he ever lost them, that would mean that he was headless.

And most probably dead.

He turned on his music again, but was immensely disappointed when even the highest volume did not block out the piercing noise of chaos that surrounded him.

A particular booming laugh was invading his ears and Sasuke irritably clamped his hands over his headphones, pressing so hard that the headset was literally squashed against his head like pancakes.

But the laugh continued.

And continued.

Eventually surrendering to the noise, Sasuke dragged his headphones back to his neck as he scanned the sea of heads for the source of such an annoying sound.

And as soon as he saw him, he knew he had found him.

The owner of the car.

Until he had see him, Sasuke didn't think it was even possible, but the guy was even more attention-demanding than his car. Everything about him: from his spiky blond hair, the bright blue eyes, those gaudy orange clothes, to the six curious scars on his face, screamed 'notice me'.

"Excuse me, sir? Sir!"

Realizing that he was being addressed, Sasuke turned back around and saw a brown-haired girl behind the counter. "You're next in line, sir."

Disturbed by his lack of attentiveness, Sasuke gingerly approached the girl and placed his order. He was not particularly a fan of ramen, so he did not bother to buy anything for himself. He did not feel like eating anyway. It was also his own way of defying Orochimaru. Though it was childish of him, whenever Sasuke could get away with it unnoticed, he would do the exact opposite of what the scheming man wanted him to. Even if Orochimaru never found out about it, the act of rebelling against him was one of the few things Sasuke deliberately sought.

Just as his order was about to be made up, an unnecessarily loud voice belted right into his ear, "Make me up another four bowls of miso ramen, stat. And gimme extra pork too!"

"H-Hai!" the girl stuttered. She shot Sasuke an apologetic look, and he was certain that he looked murderous, because her eyes flickered between him and the loudmouth, petrified. Sasuke could almost see the cogs spinning in her brain trying to determine who she was afraid of the most.

In the end, Sasuke could tell she chose Loudmouth by the heavy blush on her cheeks and the beads of sweat forming on her brow as she looked at him.

She hurried off to tell the cooks the change of order.

Sasuke turned to face whoever had the audacity to skip the queue after he had waited almost an hour in the overcrowded noise-fest to be served. The person needed a crash course in etiquette and Sasuke was only too happy to oblige.

Of course.

It was the blond punk.

" _You_."

The blond glanced at him as though he had just realised that Sasuke was there.

"Huh?" he asked with a stupid expression on his face.

Definitely a dimwit, Sasuke thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked quietly, dark eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

The blond looked perplexed. "Er- Ordering more food?"

"I'm not sure if the confused look on your face is a testament to how stupid you are, but just so you're clear, this if the _front_ of the line."

The bewildered expression deepened. "I know," the blond replied. "That's why I came _here._ "

"What are you, a moron? When you enter a queue, courtesy dictates that you go to the _back of the line_. Tch. Usuratonkachi."

Well, at least the loser understood when he was being insulted if the deep frown on his face was anything to go by.

"Look, asshole, I _own_ this place."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" countered Sasuke.

"Now who's too dumb to understand anything?!" the blonde remarked, clearly furious. "I can have you thrown out of this place in an instant!"

"Go ahead!"

They now had the entire restaurant as their audience, but Sasuke didn't care. His temper, which he normally quashed to the minimal snide comments, was steadily rising and would soon approach boiling point. Something about this guy just pissed Sasuke off in every way possible.

"Ayame!" the blond yelled, eyes trained fixedly on Sasuke.

It took Sasuke a moment to realise that he was referring to the girl at the counter.

"H-H-Hai?" she squeaked.

"Don't serve anything to this teme. Ever. You hear me?" the blond growled, pointing directly at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was not a violent person, but he was filled with a sudden urge to hit the moron.

"H-Hai!"

The blond sneered at Sasuke smugly, self-satisfaction and triumph plastered across his annoying face. It was as though he had won a game despite having cheated. How someone could be so childish and irritating was beyond Sasuke, but this was someone he most definitely refused to lose to.

"It's people like you that I hate the most," he sneered. "People like you, who inconvenience others and abuse your power for the sake of your own selfish amusement. 'Own this place'? Please. I doubt you've worked a single earnest day in your pampered life. What do you know about 'ownership'? What do you know about anything? You're just a spoilt brat who doesn't live in the real world."

Deadly silence.

Sasuke knew that every single pair of eyes was on the two of them. It was as though their spectators were hoping for more drama the way they had all stopped eating, leaning forwards in their seats to get a clearer view.

Well, he wasn't going to give it to them.

Huffing angrily, Sasuke walked out the door without another word, leaving everyone, including the insufferable blond, staring after him in shock.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Not that guy

Here's the next chapter. The pace may be a bit slow since I'm still trying to flesh out Naruto's character. I forgot to mention that I will be switching between Naruto and Sasuke's viewpoints throughout the story, and sometimes within a chapter, but hopefully it will be clear enough whose POV it is. Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Not that guy

"You're dumping me?!" Ino shrieked.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto leaned back against the comfortable leather of his seat, posing as though he were shooting a scene straight out of a movie. "Don't act so surprised, babe. You knew this would happen. I _am_ the most despicable guy in Konoha, after all. Now please get out of my car." He winked at the fuming girl and snapped on his shades. Since he was feeling slightly nicer today, he had even stopped right in front of the bus stop so she would not have to walk.

"You jerk! Drive me home at least! You know I don't ride on public buses."

Naruto sighed. So vexing and predictable. Didn't she realise that screaming and kicking up a fuss was making her look even more unappealing than she already was now that Naruto was done with her?

Females.

This was why he preferred breaking up with guys, they were at least gracious about it. Of course, they were also much easier to lure into bed. Girls liked to play a game called 'hard to get', which never failed to excite him. Ino had been a decent player. She had lasted nearly a month, which was certainly longer than any male and most female lovers he'd had.

But after he had had her and she had started to grow clingy, Naruto thought it was a good time to cut her loose.

Yeah, he was a total heartbreaker.

And proud of it.

"Babe, I would take you home, but…" Naruto pretended to look at his name-brand watch, "I've got to be somewhere in five. You're a busy girl, I'm sure you understand."

The blonde girl glowered at him through narrowed eyes. "How can you treat me like this? I really liked you!"

Snorting, Naruto looked away. "Lots of people 'really like' me."

"Eugh! You're going to regret this, I swear!" she screamed, stepping out of the car and slamming the door with unnecessary force.

"You keep telling yourself that, babe," Naruto said sweetly, inwardly wincing at the abuse the love of his life was suffering. It was such a terrible feeling to see his beloved Kyuubi treated so badly.

Ino stalked off, turning around only once to give Naruto the finger in a rather aggressive motion.

"That's a first," drawled a voice that belonged to none other than one of his closest friends.

"Shika!"

Turning to face his friend, Naruto gestured for him to get in the car. "I didn't know you were planning on dragging your lazy ass out of bed today. Must be a special occasion. What gives?"

Shaking his head at the invitation, Shikamaru replied, "I thought I'd better do some damage control. Otherwise I'm going to get it from mum later."

"If I knew Ino's friendship meant that much to you, I wouldn't have gone after her," Naruto said seriously. He liked to think that his undying loyalty to his friends was one of his few redeeming qualities.

Shaking his head again, Shikamaru shrugged, "Nah, it's nothing like that. Anyone who knows you and goes out with you deserves what's coming to them."

"Oh really? I'm so hurt," Naruto grinned. "And I'm just a blameless bystander in all of this?"

Snorting, Shikamaru reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette, placing it between his lips. "I would hardly say that," he muttered as he flicked on his lighter.

Naruto laughed at him. "Gee, thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna swing by school later. You skipping again?"

Shikamaru blew out a long stream of smoke and gave Naruto a pointed look that clearly said 'Do you really need to ask?'

"Figures. You never go unless there's a test." Naruto had always found the level of Shikamaru's IQ to be disgustingly unfair.

"Truancy is a beautiful thing."

"You know it's been so long since you last went. Everyone may have already forgotten your face," Naruto teased, and for the sake of it, he added, "Especially Temari. I hear she's interested in some guy a year above us."

"Did Gaara tell you this?" Shikamaru said sharply, showing an uncharacteristic amount of interest wherever the blonde Suna-exchange girl was concerned.

Snickering at his friend, Naruto turned on his engine and shifted into gear.

"I dunno," he said, feigning ignorance, "Maybe you should come to school and ask him yourself. Since he hardly bothers to answer his phone and all…"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, taking a final drag and throwing his finished cigarette on the ground and crushing it between his shoe. Normally they would have been fined for littering, but being who they were, the relevant authorities knew better than to try pressing charges.

Pushing himself away from the car, Shikamaru started up the sidewalk in the direction Ino had gone.

"So you're coming to school right?" Naruto yelled after him.

Without looking back, Shikamaru raise his middle finger in an imitation of the girl he was going after.

Sniggering, Naruto shook his head and drove away. Shikamaru was like that. Though he complained about everything under the sun, was extraordinarily lazy, even by Naruto's own subpar standards, and hardly took an interest in anything, he was a pretty good guy.

Despite his badgering towards Shikamaru, Naruto didn't feel like going to school yet, so he headed to the nearby arcade. It was one of his favourite haunts. The games they had there were the latest and thanks to ground-breaking technology, even a special virtual reality room had been installed that allowed multiple players. It was like being in heaven.

When Naruto arrived, Kiba was already there and going at it hard with Lee.

Air hockey, that is.

"Yo," Naruto greeted, walking to stand where a small audience had formed to watch the game unfold. He was not very fond of that particular game. It was so out-dated that it was a wonder why it was still so popular.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hello, Naruto-kun!"

His friends barely looked up at him, too focused on their competition. Naruto rolled his eyes but said nothing as he watched them play.

Not two minutes later, he was beginning to grow bored and scanned the sea of spectators until a brunet boy across the table caught his eye. As though sensing the gaze, the boy looked up and turned red when he realised that it was Naruto who was observing him. He quickly glanced down, but seemed to regret it because he raised his eyes to meet Naruto's again.

Too easy.

Gesturing with his head to meet him by the side, Naruto disentangled himself from the onlookers.

The boy was already waiting for him, eyes filled with anticipation.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked him.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Sarutobi Konohamaru," Naruto repeated, tasting the words in his mouth. The boy's cheeks reddened. "You know who I am?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Good," Naruto murmured as he leaned down and took a whiff of the boy's hair. Chocolate and bananas? Interesting.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Naruto hesitated. "Have you… Done this before?"

The boy shook his head, looking up at Naruto with wide-eyes.

Sighing, Naruto pulled away.

"Never mind then."

Young _and_ inexperienced. A major turnoff combination.

"Wait! No!" Konohamaru cried and latched onto Naruto's arm with the two of his, imploring. "Please. I want it to be you. It has to be you!"

Turning back to face the brown-haired boy, Naruto considered him.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru responded blankly.

"Why does it have to be me?"

The brunet look stumped for a moment, clearly not expecting that question, before he said, "Because you're Uzumaki Naruto!" He spoke with such conviction, as though he truly believed that that was a sensible answer.

"Is that it?" Naruto laughed.

Konohamaru's face fell.

Taking pity and privately enjoying the blatant yearning in those innocent eyes, Naruto pulled the unhappy boy into his arms. "I can't say that I'm flattered, but for that, I'll give you something."

Leaning down, Naruto grabbed a fistful of brunet hair in one hand and captured the boy's lips with his own.

Naruto was not a romantic person. He took what was his due without apologies or sugar-coating. And his kisses were the same. He was forceful and aggressive. Something that all his previous lovers had yet to complain about. Indeed, his dominating nature seemed to be something they craved.

Eyes shut tightly and hands fisting Naruto's shirt, Konohamaru's amateur talent was more than obvious as he tried to keep pace with Naruto until he had to break for air.

"You're cute in your own way, I suppose," Naruto said offhandedly as he looked down at the gasping boy. "Come back to me in a couple of years though. Then maybe I'll give you a little more."

Dumbfounded, the brunet's already red face deepened in colour.

Naruto laughed. "See ya later, Konohamaru," he said in mock salute, leaving the boy befuddled and staring blankly.

Returning to the air hockey table, Naruto was glad to see that Kiba and Lee had finished their match. Kiba had managed to scrape the win with a two-point lead and Lee was now completing push-ups as some form of absurd self-punishment that Naruto would never understand.

"When Lee's done here let's go to the VR room, I want to play the new ninja game that came out." Naruto said to Kiba as they amusedly watched Lee struggle on the ground.

"Sweet! I didn't know that it was released already," Kiba said excitedly. He was as much of a hard core gamer as Naruto was. In fact, Naruto could safely say that Kiba loved games more than anything or anyone in the world, except perhaps his dog, Akamaru.

For a good few hours, Naruto, Lee and Kiba monopolized the use of the virtual reality room until a queue had assembled outside and steadily grew longer. Naruto didn't care though. He had spent good money having this arcade renovated and it was only because on his recommendation that this facility was here at all.

Thinking about the line waiting outside though, Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of the haughty dark-haired boy he had encountered yesterday afternoon. He looked to be around Naruto's age, but he undoubtedly was not from Konoha. He was probably just a commoner passing through from one of the minor villages. It was unlikely he'd see that bastard again.

"Oi, Naruto! Pay attention. You're HP is nearly out."

"What? Dammit!" Naruto growled as he desperately tried to dodge the shower of shuriken before his green bar ran empty.

"Shit!" Kiba swore as 'MISSION FAILED' flashed all around them followed by 'GAME OVER'.

"I suppose it's for the best. It's already lunch break at school. We can meet the others there," Lee said.

The three of them headed to Namikaze Academy in their respective cars. Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, had been founder and dean of the school until his untimely death. Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, had followed him soon after. Having never met his parents, Naruto could not say that he mourned the loss of them, but he did grieve over what could have been.

'Family' was something he didn't know.

Both of his parents had been born of high social standing. Some would say the gods had been feeling unjustly generous towards them, because both Kushina and Minato had been gifted with exceptional talents. And once combined, the Namikaze-Uzumaki union was practically royalty. They were untouchable. They had influence in all things in Konoha, from politics, economy and education to entertainment and international relations and business. It was predominantly due to them that the city was now bathed in wealth. As the only heir to their fortune, assets and thus, power, Naruto had been fought for amongst the top aristocrats of Konoha. Danzo Shimura and Utatane Kimura had emerged victorious, claiming Naruto as their prize.

It had been a lonely and loveless childhood.

Naruto looked at himself in the rear-view mirror, tracing the self-inflicted scars on the side of his face absently with one hand.

As he had matured, Naruto's forte for leadership and enterprise surfaced. When it was obvious that he had inherited the talents of his parents, those who had previously shunned and disregarded him tried to draw him into their inner circles.

Of course Naruto told them all a few choice words that had them reeling in anger but they were unable to rebuke him by that point because he had suddenly been elevated to the top of the food chain.

-xXx-

Gaara and Neji were already waiting for them by their usual meeting spot under the Sakura tree at the school gates by the time Naruto, Lee and Kiba had arrived.

"You took your time," Gaara commented tonelessly, arms crossed. Though he was as impassive as usual, Naruto could tell that he was annoyed. The redhead disliked waiting.

"Yeah, yeah, we're here now, aren't we?" Naruto looked around briefly. "Where's Shika? And Shino? Chouji? Sai?"

"Shikamaru is currently speaking to my sister, Shino is searching for a specific beetle for his collection, Chouji is already at the cafeteria, and I strongly suspect Sai is in a meeting with his art dealer. And before you go off listing the rest of our friends, might I remind you that I am not a walking news channel that receives updates concerning the whereabouts and activities of everyone." Having said his piece, Gaara stalked off ahead of them.

"What's got sand in his pants?" Naruto said curiously to Neji as the four of them followed along after Gaara.

Neji gave him an amused look. "Shikamaru gave him an earful about not keeping him informed about Temari, and Gaara said that if Shikamaru couldn't be bothered putting in the effort to pursue his sister properly, then she could do better."

"Ouch," Naruto said.

"And how are you?" Neji asked, turning those bizarrely white, pupil-less eyes on him. "Has your bruised ego recovered from the tongue lashing you received yesterday?"

"Nope," Kiba responded for him, ignoring Naruto's indignant 'hey!'. "He called me and was obsessing over the guy until past midnight. I swear, my ears were numb after all the shouting. I think I might need hearing aids."

"That's ridiculous," Naruto scowled. "And I was not _obsessing_."

"Yeah, and I'm a real ninja," Kiba muttered.

"Shut up, mutt-face!"

"You know, Kiba," Neji said thoughtfully, "You could have just hung up."

Kiba stopped walking in his tracks and looked as though he had been momentarily struck by lightning. "Fuck, I'm stupid!" he groaned and slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"That's not a very nice thing to suggest, Neji-san," Lee said, finally deciding to throw in his two cents. Naruto was inwardly thanking him until he added, "Naruto may have cried himself to sleep if Kiba hadn't been there to listen to him."

"I would never do something like that!"

They all laughed at him.

It was a wonder why Naruto's so-called friends enjoyed ganging up on him so often. Although, perhaps they knew that they were the only ones who could get away with it unscathed and used that knowledge to their full potential. But despite all their disagreements and differences, each one of them had played some integral part in his life, or he in theirs, at one point or another.

"Joking aside, it would have been entertaining to witness your encounter. From the gossip I've heard, it was quite a spectacle," Neji commented lightly.

"Yeah, well it wasn't as fun for me. That bastard was so arrogant!" Naruto clenched his fists. Just the memory of _that guy_ was pissing him off.

"Arrogant?" Neji smirked, "Perhaps it's time you tasted your own medicine."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Naruto growled.

"It might actually be good for you, Naruto-kun," Lee nodded in genuine agreement.

"You guys are all hopeless," Naruto grumbled, feeling sorry for himself.

-xXx-

The cafeteria was more rowdy than usual as students stood outside waiting for a table. Still in a bad mood, Gaara had already charged inside and disappeared from sight by the time they had arrived.

"I wonder what's going on here," Lee said aloud as they approached the lively throng.

Not particularly caring, Naruto followed Gaara's lead as the students naturally parted like the Red Sea to make way for them, calling out Naruto's name in hopes that he would look their way. By now, Naruto was used to being treated like a beloved king at his school, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy every second of it.

"Hey guys!"

Naruto was slightly startled when his vision was suddenly blocked by a pretty face and Chinese buns.

"Tenten," Neji nodded mildly to his childhood friend.

The brunette beamed at them. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere! You've got to try out the new bento place, it's delicious. And the guy serving there is a total hottie!" she giggled girlishly and the group of boys resisted rolling their eyes.

"Is that why this place is so packed?" Kiba said, growling as a lowerclassman accidentally tripped and treaded on his toes.

Nodding, Tenten pointed to an area where the crowd was densest. "It's there. But it's not just popular because of the bento. Everyone's trying to get a date with Mister Gorgeous."

 _That_ caught Naruto's attention.

"What did you say?"

Smiling knowingly, Tenten leaned forward as though indulging a secret. "He's totally frigid. He keeps rejecting everyone. Girls and guys."

A slow, languid grin stretched broadly across Naruto's face as he thought of the possibilities.

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Please, not this again," Neji said disapprovingly. "You _just_ broke up with the Yamanaka girl."

"Hey, it was you who said I wouldn't be able to get in her pants," Naruto retorted hotly. "You said, and I quote: 'she's a proper lady and too classy and smart to be seduced by a man-whore like me'."

"I do recall that conversation," Lee supplied helpfully.

"Whatever," Neji said curtly. "I'm going to find some food."

Naruto watched his long-time friend go. He knew that Neji was tired of his antics, but what could Naruto say? He loved a challenge.

Turning to the rest of his friends, Naruto cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Let's go check this guy out," he said, winking at Tenten.

"You got it!" she replied cheerfully. Tenten always found his little conquests entertaining.

As they made their way towards their destination, Naruto heard Kiba grumble to Lee, "Why do _we_ have to come along? I'm not even into guys. And the dude's probably just gonna let Naruto bang him as soon as he sees who he is and then it's sayonara."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," Naruto said sarcastically.

"I guarantee that's not going to happen," Tenten assured. "He's over there, see?"

Following the direction her finger was pointing in, Naruto's gaze landed on a pale face and dark hair.

Oh, shit.

It was _that_ guy.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated!

A/N: To Puppyluv (guest): Thank you for your support and kind words xx.


	3. Chapter 3: No way in hell

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: No way in hell

It was most certainly _not_ a good day. In fact, Sasuke would go so far as to say that it was the shittiest of shit days. Why? It was not because he had been up at the crack of dawn helping an irate Karin prepare bento after bento until he felt that he would not be able to bear looking at food again for the rest of his life. Nor was it because he was forced to stand in a cramped space for a good five hours. No, Sasuke had been quite content at the back of the stall, making up more bento boxes as Karin served their customers.

But once she realised that Sasuke's face was more successful at attracting patrons, she immediately shepherded him behind the cash register and resumed his job.

"It's good for business," she quipped when Sasuke hissed at her to switch places with him.

Karin was in such a happy mood that even Sasuke's offensive behaviour towards her was carelessly brushed away. Her bento business, that she had roped Sasuke into since the day he had met her, was flourishing more rapidly than even she had dared hope.

Regardless, Sasuke doubted that Karin would be so generous as to raise his wage even by a cent despite her increased profits.

But that wasn't the problem either.

Now, Sasuke had many years of customer service under his belt, compliments to Karin and her ignorance of the words: underage, overworked and slave driver. He was efficient, precise and had even managed to acquire an expression that was semi-pleasant after a _lot_ of hard practice.

But when he was forced to serve spoiled, pompous, impatient, pretentious, know-it-all (he could go on) kids his age and tolerate their ogling, leering and smart comments, Sasuke was not a happy camper.

He was used to customers harassing him. Often he could brush off the eye-raping as he did an insect, but what he was _not_ used to, was dealing with so many at once. Girls tried to flirt with him, fluttering their abnormally long lashes while guys undressed him with their eyes.

The sudden and overwhelming onslaught of it was more than his temper could handle.

Even when he _politely_ refused them, they turned nasty and condescending. A classic example was currently standing in front of him.

"You know what? You're more trouble than your worth!" Attempt Number 100 Plus spat. "I bet if I stick my dick in you, it'll probably freeze and break off anyway."

"One can only hope," Sasuke drawled.

Throwing a dirty look in his direction, the boy strutted off like a ruffled peacock without having purchased anything.

"Next!" Sasuke barked.

The pink-haired girl who shuffled up to the counter smiled coyly at him through green eyes. "The vegetable tempura please," she practically simpered.

Grabbing a box, Sasuke shoved it into her outstretched hand. "150 ryo please."

The girl delicately pried open her hot pink purse as though it were made of glass. The threateningly long nails, which had been painted in the same awfully girly colour, attached to her fingers looked like weapons more than anything.

Noticing the focus of his scrutiny, she giggled, "I just got them done. Do you like it?"

"No."

The girl was not to be perturbed as she brightly asked, "You turned that guy down before because you're straight, right? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That's 150 ryo, miss," Sasuke repeated impatiently.

"Oh, of course! Silly me," she laughed airily. Sasuke wanted to hit himself. _Or her_. "Let's see, that's ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty –"

"Forehead! Get out of the line and give us a turn," yelled the blond girl behind her.

An ugly expression crossed the pinkette's face as she whipped her head around. "Shut up, Ino-pig! Don't get angry at me just because Naruto dumped your slutty-"

"Ladies! You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" a loud voice interjected.

Sasuke, along with everyone else in the immediate vicinity, looked towards the newcomer.

No _fucking_ way.

Damn his life.

Students hurried to the sides and stared adoringly as the blond idiot sauntered his way to the front of the counter beside the two bickering girls as though he was walking down the red-carpet. He acted like he owned the world, and now, Sasuke understood that it was because the behaviour of those around him permitted him to hold such a belief.

"Naruto-sama," the pink-haired girl preened, standing in such a way that showed off more of her curves.

Or lack of, in Sasuke's humble opinion.

"Don't think I've forgiven you, you jerk!" the other girl sniffed, but she too was looking at the intruder like he should be her future husband.

The blond, apparently called something as nonsensical as 'Naruto', paid them no mind as his blue eyes bored into Sasuke's for the longest time. The gaze roamed his face for a good while, then scraped down his body, v _ery_ slowly. It wasn't even undressing him like the others had. It was melting his clothes off and peeling away his skin.

Finally, the eyes returned to his own.

Sasuke had the distinct impression that he was being thoroughly scrutinised, assessed and rated in those few moments.

Not impressed, Sasuke deliberately let the blond dobe know exactly what he thought of him by holding the calculating gaze with his own special Uchiha death glare.

The blond's face broke into a broad grin as he stepped even closer. Evidently, Sasuke had favourably passed whatever test he had just unwillingly undertaken. "I'm so glad it's you," he exclaimed delightedly, slapping his hand on the counter. " _Really_ glad."

Clueless as to what the loser was referring to, Sasuke sensibly did not respond.

"I've been thinking about you since we met," Naruto confessed, head tilted downwards as he looked up at the Uchiha through thick blond lashes.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. What was _happening_?

The girl, who Sasuke recalled was named 'Ino', made a strangled noise that sounded like a dying cat.

"You mean that you dumped me for _him_?!" she burst out indignantly.

Naruto glanced at her briefly, obviously having forgotten her presence. "I suppose you could say that," he shrugged noncommittally.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't comment.

"Now, I think it's time you both go away," the blond all but commanded to the two girls, shooing them away with a hand while his eyes remained glued to Sasuke's person.

His tone brokered no argument.

They left sullenly, Ino giving Sasuke a filthy glower as she took her leave.

"I don't know what game you think you're playing, but leave me out of your drama," Sasuke said tersely, lifting his arm in a gesture to call for the next customer.

"We're not done here," Naruto said, holding out a hand to stop the approaching upperclassman.

"I think we are. If you want to purchase something, you know where to go."

The blond smirked. "Back of the line?"

"You learn fast for an usuratonkachi."

"You know, you've got quite the sharp tongue on you," Naruto chuckled, glancing openly at Sasuke's mouth. "I didn't notice the other day coz I let my temper get the better of me, but you're actually pretty hot."

Not this _again_.

"And I think _you're_ so hot that you should go fuck yourself," Sasuke snapped viciously.

The amused look vanished. "What did you just say to me?!" the blond countered, eyes glinting as red sparks flew from them.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self."

Ringing silence reigned as everyone who heard the insult waited with baited breath to see how their blond king would react. Those closest to Sasuke slowly began shuffling backwards as though frightened they might get hurt in the crossfire.

Unexpectedly, the blond's thundercloud disappeared as suddenly as it had come and his laughter rang through the stillness, clear and unhindered. He clutched his sides tightly, bending over to catch his breath.

"Boy, you're really something," he wheezed.

Slightly stunned by the bizarre blond's bipolar behaviour, Sasuke for once was at a loss for words.

"What's going on here?" Karin said, hands on her hips, displeased that the cash flow had ceased running in a positive net worth direction.

For once in his life, Sasuke was grateful for her.

Peering over at the cause of the commotion, Karin's eyes gave the blond a critical once over. Sasuke could sense the disapproval already. Naruto was the epitome of everything she hated about teenagers, if his appearance was anything to go by. "Aren't you one of the boys in the car?" she queried slowly.

Momentarily baffled, Naruto blinked vacantly until he clicked his fingers.

"Ah! Four-eyes!"

The vein in Karin's head popped as she threw an accusing finger at Naruto. "Insolent brat!" she shouted, "Show some respect to your elders or I'll knock some sense into you. Or better yet, my husband will!"

If Karin thought there was even the remotest possibility that Orochimaru would come here and defend her honour by disciplining a teenager, she had a few more screws loose than Sasuke had originally thought.

Her threats did not faze Naruto in the least though as his gaze flickered curiously from Karin to Sasuke. "What is her relation to you?" he asked Sasuke, head tilted to one side.

Offering Naruto information of any kind was like giving him something Sasuke had no obligation of providing, and so he refused to.

Of course, he could always count on his daft foster mother to spoil his plans.

"I'm his guardian," she snarled. "What of it?"

"I see," Naruto mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Sasuke knew the blond was up to something when the ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. "I suppose I should introduce myself formally. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke looked down at the proffered appendage distastefully. The name didn't mean anything to him. He hadn't heard it before.

But Karin clearly had.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama!" she stuttered, knocking Sasuke aside as she grasped Naruto's outstretched hand between the two of her own as though it were made of gold. "If only I'd known sooner... Please forgive us." She bowed lowly and turned her head to Sasuke. "Apologise!" she hissed.

Sasuke didn't think so. He had already deduced that Naruto was most likely from an important and wealthy family. But he had no intention of eating his words, especially when they were completely justified.

Those blue eyes were watching him intently, daring Sasuke to challenge him.

"You know ' _courtesy dictates'_ that if I give you my name, it's only fair that you reciprocate," Naruto informed him mockingly.

Cursing internally, Sasuke clenched his teeth and scowled at the moronic blond in a show of blatant defiance.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto-sama," Karin offered in an effort to please.

Tch. Couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto echoed his name and muttered it several times to himself.

Sasuke felt a violent tic develop in his left temple.

"I suppose I could forget what happened here," Naruto stated, "Since it's you're first day and all."

Relief coloured Karin's face.

Then Naruto smiled wickedly, "But _only_ if Sasuke agrees to go out with me."

"No way in hell," Sasuke spat.

He would rather suffer a thousand years of death.

"That's disappointing," Naruto sighed regretfully. "I suppose I have no choice but to make a few calls. And your business was doing so well too…"

What a moron.

"Sasuke will be delighted to go out with you, Naruto-sama," Karin insisted quickly. "He's just never been on a date before, so he's probably a bit nervous."

Whatever gratefulness Sasuke had felt towards his foster mum had long since shrivelled up and died by this point.

"Is that a fact?" Naruto said with glee.

The look that he gave Sasuke was positively predatory.

If it was possible to die of humiliation and contempt, Sasuke would already be buried six feet under.

There was no way in hell that he was going to go out with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: The bets are on

Chapter 4: The bets are on

Calmly stepping over the rope which barred entry to all in the cafeteria except he, and by default, his friends, Naruto climbed the marble steps that led to his own personal terrace overlooking the rose gardens.

Raucous laughter trailed behind him as Kiba, Lee and Tenten tried to keep up with him, but couldn't because they were too busy chortling and sniggering. The dog lover couldn't even walk straight as he clung to Tenten for support because his ribs were in agony.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto didn't bother to wait for them.

The lavish glass table, polished to perfection, was empty sans Gaara, who had a half-eaten plate of gizzard in front of him, and Chouji, who had multiple stacks of empty bowls scattered about him and was contentedly rubbing his swelled belly in a vision of pure gluttony.

"Those are new," Gaara observed, nodding to the twin towers of bento boxes in Naruto's hands.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten they were replacing the sushi train," Naruto responded as he took his usual place at the head of the table.

"Still, I'm surprised," Gaara went on. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything but ramen here."

"Normally I wouldn't, but the bento lady insisted I take them. So I did. I think she gave me her entire shop."

Naruto inwardly grinned. It had been her plea for lenience.

Generally, he would not have so readily accepted such impudence, but there was something, or more specifically, _someone_ , he wanted from them, so he decided to be merciful.

For now.

"I'll help you eat it, Naruto!" Chouji piped in enthusiastically, already salivating as he reached for one of the boxes.

The three stooges staggered in a moment later, falling in a heap, still howling with laughter.

Gaara raised his eyebrow questioningly at Naruto.

"I've got a hot date," Naruto said simply, wasting no time as he broke apart his chopsticks, muttered 'Itadakimasu' and dug heartily into his food.

Managing to unravel himself from the tangle of limbs, Kiba snorted, "Yeah, after _blackmailing_ him."

Curiosity piqued, Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Blackmailing?"

"Man, you should have been there! It was the best thing ever," Kiba cackled.

"I'd have to agree," Neji said smoothly as he appeared by the entrance and deftly sidestepped Tenten and Lee, who were doubled over on the floor.

"You were there too?!"

"It was hard not to notice. Half the students saw, and with my eyesight, nothing gets past me. The way news travels, particularly in this school, I suspect the entire student body knows by now."

"Knows what?" Chouji inquired through a mouthful of rice.

Neji gave a rare smile.

"That the great Uzumaki Naruto will have to work very hard to keep his perfect track record."

Naruto stood up. "You think I can't do it?" he said hotly.

"I think you have no chance of even _touching_ bento boy," Neji replied evenly. "With his consent, of course."

"I agree! The way that he was throwing daggers at you, I bet the only thing he wants to do with your junk is cut it off." Kiba snickered. "I mean, this is the same guy you met at Ichiraku's right? It's obvious he hates your guts."

"Exactly," Naruto said, giving a feral grin. "That's what makes this so fun."

"But what if he's not gay?" Lee asked, finally managing to drag himself into a chair as Naruto resumed his own seat and returned to feasting on his meal.

"I don't think he's into girls though," Kiba told them. "He didn't even give Ino or Sakura a second look. And they're probably the prettiest chicks in school. But I definitely can't see him into guys either. Must be asexual," he concluded with a definitive nod.

"Maybe not," Tenten pondered hopefully. "He's such a dreamboat. He probably gets hit on all the time. Perhaps he's just sick of it?"

"It doesn't matter what he is, I can make anyone's sexuality curve in whichever way of the rainbow I want," Naruto said confidently with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You can't exactly turn a girl into a lesbian," Gaara corrected him, joining in the conversation at last.

"Or maybe he could," Kiba teased.

"How so?"

"He could just be his usual self and the girl would be turned off guys for good."

"Oh, ha ha," Naruto said sarcastically, putting down his chopsticks. "You know what guys? Just to prove it to you. This time around, _I_ will also participate in the wager."

The group murmured in interest.

When they had been younger, as a kind of sport, Naruto's friends would dare him to do something. It had started off with activities as innocent as prank calling their headmistress or urinating in a hot spring. They had even bet on whether or not they thought Naruto would be able to do it. As time went on, their dares became more and more outrageous to the point that Naruto became infamous throughout Konoha for being a prankster.

Once they had hit puberty, the dares took on a more 'mature' theme. His friends picked specific people for him to target and perform a certain activity with. This person was typically someone distinguished, such as a noble's daughter or son, or someone who would present some difficulty to Naruto.

But Naruto had become so good at it that he had stopped bothering to even bet on himself.

Nowadays, the others still placed wagers on him if they felt so inclined, but it wasn't a question of whether Naruto could do it, but _how long_ it took him to.

If Naruto was saying that he was going to participate in their gamble, it meant that he was even more invested in the challenge.

Knowing that he had managed to pique his friends' interest, Naruto leaned back in his chair and mockingly made a 'come hither' gesture with both hands.

"Have at it," he grinned.

"I'll be your personal maid for a month if you can get bento boy to blow you," Kiba offered.

"No, that's starting a little high, Kiba," Neji said, smirking at Naruto. "I will give you ten percent of Hyuuga Medical's shares if you can so much as get a second date. Without threatening bento boy or his family."

"My Suna mansion if you fuck him in your car," Gaara said tonelessly.

Everyone laughed. They knew that Naruto cared more for Kyuubi than possibly even ramen. He strictly did not allow anyone, even his friends, to so much as touch his car. Anyone who tried would have to be completely daft.

"Wait, guys," Tenten said eagerly as an idea struck her, "How about if Naruto can get Sasuke to kiss him on their date and takes a picture of it."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"That's wonderful! It's not indecent and gives Naruto a very small timeframe to accomplish his task!" Lee exclaimed, giving the girl his 'thumbs up'.

The bell rang as they finalised their bets and filed down the stairs, some heading to class and others, not.

"I still think you have no chance," Neji said to Naruto as they parted ways.

"We'll see about that," Naruto winked.

Just the thought of the raven-haired boy made the blood thrum in Naruto's veins. It was rare when he came across someone who defied him so strongly and openly as the Uchiha had.

It was both refreshing and infuriating.

Naruto had grown used to being revered and romanticised by those around him, but that did not mean that he'd forgotten what it was like to be invisible – to be dismissed as nothing more than a bargaining chip. When he was young he had been lost amongst a sea of magnates, aristocrats and politicians who cared for nothing but money and power. No one had given a rat's ass about _who_ he was, but _what_ he was. Even his peers befriended him only by request of their parents or because they were hoping to gain his favour.

Consequently, he utterly loathed being disregarded the way the Uchiha had Naruto. Acknowledgement was the very air he breathed. Love and attention was his sustenance. He could not live without it. The public adored him, entrepreneurs and officials fought to be in his good graces, and females and males lined up to warm his bed.

He would make sure that Uchiha Sasuke learnt his place.

-xXx-

"Tadaima," Naruto muttered to no one in particular as he trudged to his quarters, not caring that his sandals were dirtying the linoleum floor that had been so thoroughly scrubbed by the maids that his reflection was a perfect mirror.

The cooks had left him a spread of his favourite sushi and a couple of bowls of steaming miso soup on the dining table in his quarters.

Naruto had no idea how they timed his meals so they were freshly hot and ready to be eaten the moment he returned home. He often came and went as he pleased at the most random of times.

After eating, Naruto took a bath and then played video games until his eyes began to grow tired. He was halfway to dreamland when a knock pulled him back to full consciousness. "What?!" he snapped, sitting up from where he had been half dozing on the floor.

It was one of his foster parents' assistants that Naruto hadn't bothered to learn the name of. She would probably be gone soon anyway.

"Naruto-sama," the woman greeted, hands clasped together in front of her as she bowed lowly. "Danzo-sama and Utatane-sama would like you to join them for supper in the tearoom."

"Tell them that I've gone to bed," Naruto said, dismissing her with a wave.

The assistant hesitated, "I'm afraid they would like to see you about something. They said that if you did not come now they will suspend your funds until you did."

"Empty threats. They need me more than I need them."

"Um… Naruto-sama, will you please-"

Scoffing, Naruto stood up and walked past the timid woman who seemed to be on the verge of tears. She definitely wouldn't last until the week was over.

He had heard neither hide nor hair from his foster parents for the past two weeks and now they wanted to talk? He was certain whatever it was they wished to discuss, he would disagree with. The only time they bothered to speak with him was when they needed something from him. And usually it was something unpleasant.

The old trolls were both seated in their respective armchairs and sipping on some fancy tea when Naruto entered the room.

"Alright, let's do this," Naruto said. He collapsed into his own seat and sagged down until he was basically lying on it, legs spread wide open in a vulgar posture.

Choosing to ignore Naruto's less than impressive conduct, Danzo began, "Do you know Hyuuga Hinata?"

A shy dark-haired girl sprung to Naruto's mind and he nodded. "Yeah. She's Neji's cousin." She was always blushing when Naruto was near and refused to speak to him. He wasn't blind enough to not see that she had a huge crush on him, but he didn't want to risk his friendship with Neji. The guy would castrate him if Naruto so much as touched a hair on her head.

"So? What about her?" Naruto prompted.

"She's to be your wife," Utatane said matter-of-factly. "When you come of age, you'll be wed."

Naruto couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him. Marriage was something he'd never agree to. He avoided commitment like the plague and he doubted that that would ever change. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, he just grew easily bored. It was like an itch he could not scratch. Nothing could satisfy him. At seventeen years of age, Naruto had already accumulated sufficient wealth to last him several lavish lifetimes and his affluence only increased with each passing day. He took on lover after lover, hoping to dispel the feeling of emptiness, and while they managed to entertain him for some time, he eventually became tired of them. This was why he habitually accepted the challenges his friends gave him. He enjoyed the chase more than the prize itself.

"Stop being childish," Danzo barked at Naruto. "The Hyuuga girl is a perfect match for you. She has flourished into -"

Naruto snorted. "Please, stop talking. If you of all people start spouting nonsense about beauty and womanly charms I think I will die of laughter. The way I see it, my marriage to Hinata will benefit you more than me. Do you think I'm stupid? The Hyuuga are your last remaining competition. If we join, all of their trades will be absorbed into ours and once that happens, everyone will be united under one name. That's what you've been working towards all these years in the shadows, isn't it? To rule Konoha with me as your puppet?"

The old farts looked like they had been force fed maggot stew.

"You dare-"

"I don't really care what you guys do," Naruto continued, speaking over his purple-faced foster father. "But once I come of age, I'm taking it all back. And then you'll no longer be able to hide behind my name. So you can get the idea of me obediently being your bitch and doing everything you say out of your inflated, greedy heads. _I_ made you what you are. Don't forget that."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The Date - Part One

Chapter 5: The Date – Part One

When Sasuke's alarm clock rang that morning, he knew that the dreaded day had come. He still couldn't believe how he had managed to get himself into such an idiotic predicament.

The whole thing reeked of stupidity.

Perhaps he should have expected it considering the nuisance who had started this mess. And Sasuke's equally annoying foster mum had gone along with it. After she had failed to convince Sasuke of what the name, 'Uzumaki Naruto', should have meant to him and why, she took a considerable chunk out of Sasuke's salary for affronting their 'boss' and threatened to dock him another month's wage if he did not go out with said boss. 'If you need to sleep with him, then do it!' she had cried.

It was nice to know how much she valued him.

The sun had not yet risen when Sasuke set to work on chopping the day's meat and vegetables. Even though it had been Karin who was forcing him to go on the wretched date, she would also not find it a reasonable excuse for him to neglect his job.

It was almost noon when Sasuke finished packing the last of the bento into Karin's van. He pulled the lever down and ensured the doors were closed properly before traipsing back inside for a shower.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed as he felt the hot water cascade down his body in a comforting blanket of warmth. He thoroughly scrubbed himself, finding solace in the simple pleasure of being clean. Once he had finished, Sasuke opened the screen door and almost screamed in fright when he caught sight of the piercing yellow eyes that were watching him in the foggy mirror.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke said in a strangled voice, quickly covering himself with his towel.

"Oh, quite a while," Orochimaru admitted without a hint of shame. He stepped in front of Sasuke and leaned in closely, his nose grazing the side of Sasuke's temple.

Sasuke tensed, teeth clenching in response to the uncomfortable proximity. It was something he would never get used to no matter how many times it happened.

"You smell delightful," the man whispered as a tongue darted out to lick the shell of Sasuke's ear, sending all sorts of unpleasant tingles ricocheting through his body like prickling thorns.

"You shouldn't be here. Karin might suspect something," Sasuke said tightly.

"I wouldn't worry about that. There's only the two of us for now. Aren't you pleased?" The words were spoken in a low voice. The silken tone caused the hackles on the back of Sasuke's neck to rise. It held anticipation and the promise of things to come.

His face was lightly stroked with knuckles as cold as ice and he involuntarily shivered. His towel, the last remaining barrier to his dignity, was carelessly brushed aside until it fell in a useless heap on the tiled floor

Goosebumps pimpled Sasuke's flesh as he was eyed appreciatively.

"It's been a while since we've had each other's company," his foster father smiled. "And I know how much you enjoy our time together."

"I need to get dressed. I have a date," Sasuke muttered.

He tried to pull away but Orochimaru held his wrists firmly in one hand and grabbed his chin and lifted his face until he was forced to look up at the man. Sasuke always found it difficult to meet those golden eyes, which were currently narrowed suspiciously at him.

"A date? I hope you're not going to do anything I wouldn't want you to."

"Of course not."

"Good."

A single long finger traced the ridge of his spine.

"Because you know better than to disobey me, don't you?" Orochimaru murmured.

Sasuke's nails dug painfully into his palms as the wandering hands caressed patterns into his skin.

"Yes," he bit out, gasping when he was swiftly turned around and pulled against the taller man.

"Look at yourself. Go on."

Having no choice, Sasuke raised his eyes to the floor-length mirror and saw his own naked self looking hauntingly back at him.

"Aren't you a vision?" Orochimaru purred.

As the pale hand reached between his legs, Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut, willing his body not to react.

But it didn't listen.

"Very good," Orochimaru crooned. "You've matured into such a stunning boy, Sasuke-kun. I am thrilled that I decided to take you in all those years ago. When you're on your date, I want you to think of this. Think of me."

Ignoring the deep ache in his gut, Sasuke turned his gaze to the floor and mechanically counted the snowy white tiles.

There were three hundred and seventy-two.

-xXx-

Naruto clicked his tongue impatiently as he checked his watch. He had arrived at their designated meeting spot slightly ahead of schedule. It was the golden dating rule. Never be late. Particularly with this date. He doubted Sasuke would appreciate waiting and Naruto couldn't afford for their date to go badly. Kyuubi's fate was riding on it. If Naruto couldn't get Sasuke to kiss him and have proof of it, his car was going to be headed straight for the trash compacter.

But the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Naruto pulled out the gadget and glanced down at the small screen. It was a text from Kiba. " _Prepare to say goodbye to Kyuubi_."

Naruto shook his head, smiling, as he typed back, "And you prepare to attend Hana's press conference in your underwear."

In all honesty, Naruto wasn't willing to bet Kyuubi's life on the date. He was confident, but he wasn't _that_ confident. Unfortunately, his friends would not let him stake anything else as a bid and Naruto couldn't back out after he had said that he'd be able to do it. It was one of his absolute principles: he never went back on his word.

Fifteen minutes passed and just when Naruto was beginning to believe that he had been stood up, which would have serious repercussions, Naruto finally caught sight of the raven-haired boy.

"Hey!", he greeted cheerfully, standing up and waving to him from across the bridge.

Upon seeing him, Sasuke made his way over, shoulders hunched and hands shoved deep in his pockets. He could not have looked unhappier even if he tried. Naruto supposed he should feel a bit bad about forcing him, but the rude teme deserved it after the way he had treated and insulted Naruto. Especially in front of everyone. And twice!

"Aren't you going to apologize for being late?" Naruto teased as the raven-haired boy reached him.

A sullen expression was his only response.

"What? No biting remark today? I'm disappointed."

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke muttered.

"Charming as always," Naruto rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

"You like making things difficult, don't you?"

Broody silence.

"Tell you what, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just name it!"

The raven-haired boy paused. "The moon."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. Though the Uchiha's mood was darker than a bottomless pit, he still had quite the smart mouth on him. At the rate they were going, Kyuubi's life was going to expire soon.

The blond pulled a painful smile onto his face. "Good one, Sasuke! But I don't need to fly you into outer space to rock you outta this world. If you know what I mean," he winked, laughing at his own joke. The Uchiha was not amused. "Hmmm, okay, let's see. Do you like movies? Theatre? Concerts? Video games? Museums? Animals? Sports? Food? Anything?!"

All of Naruto's suggestions were met with stony silence.

"You know a conversation is meant to go both ways," he said pointedly, patience trickling away like an upturned hourglass.

"Fuck you."

Okay, it was time to get serious. Naruto would have to pull out all the stops. His regular strategies were evidently not going to work when he couldn't even engage the stubborn Uchiha. It was a good thing Naruto had thoroughly thought through their outing, otherwise he would be stumped for a plan. Some would say he had too much time on his hands, but Naruto would say he was simply being meticulous.

"Well, I'm hungry. Shall we?"

He started towards the nearest burger joint he could think of, pausing only slightly to check that Sasuke was following him. He wouldn't put it past the raven to magically disappear when he wasn't looking.

Ten minutes later they were both seated in a snug booth towards the back of a modest diner. It was not the usual kind of place Naruto would frequent since his tastes were often a little more on the high-end, but he suspected that Sasuke would not appreciate him flaunting his money. What had Sasuke called him? Selfish? Pampered? Well, Naruto would show him that he could be the most humble person on the planet.

The waiters and waitresses hovered excitedly near their booth, not wanting to miss out on this rare occasion that the most well-known and celebrated person in their city was eating at their diner.

Naruto was secretly annoyed that Sasuke was showing so little interest as he picked morosely at the tomatoes in his salad, ignoring the group of people snapping photos of the blond king on their phones. Every single one of them would have easily given anything to be in Sasuke's position, and yet there the raven was, looking as though he had just learnt that he was dying from a fatal illness rather than on a date with the most superb person in Konoha!

Being the gracious and accommodating person he was, Naruto gave a few poses and autographs before slipping a large tip into the apron of a busty waitress and asked her discreetly if she could give them some privacy. Blushing and nearly tripping over her own feet, she shooed away the rest of the onlookers importantly until there was only the two of them.

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled, "I was hoping to keep a low profile for our date."

Sasuke glanced up at him, gave Naruto a look that clearly said 'you're full of shit' and returned to his rabbit food.

Naruto had to count to ten in his head… three times before he felt calm enough to continue his quest.

"Boy, you really like those tomatoes, huh? On a diet? Not that you need it…"

There wasn't even a reaction this time.

"So you're from Oto, right?"

No answer.

"Why'd you move here?"

Silence.

"Is it just you and your mum? Do you have a dad?"

The fork clanked loudly in Sasuke's bowl as he gave Naruto a glare of pure hatred. The cold, detached look in his jet-black eyes sent chills shooting down Naruto's spine, and not the good kind either.

" _Don't_ ask me that," he said dangerously.

"I wouldn't have to ask you so many questions if you bloody well answered some of them!" Naruto growled, the fear that momentarily gripped him giving way to his more than formidable wrath. "Dammit Sasuke, for someone with a face like yours, your personality doesn't quite live up to the same standard!"

"Like hell I care about shit like that!"

"You should! It's annoying to be around!"

"Serves you right for forcing me to go on this horseshit of a date, you cunt-sucking, arse-licking motherfucker!"

"That's quite the potty mouth you've got on you. Makes me wonder what other dirty things come out of it."

"I can show you if you'd like. Just looking at your hideous mug makes me want to hurl."

Naruto was livid. Never had he come across such a rage-inducing cockroach. Screw the bet, he was going to pummel the sissy boy's face in.

They both regarded one another hatefully, tension rolling off of them in violent waves. Despite the open windows and ample ventilation, the air was filled with such unsurmountable pressure that the other patrons and workers could not breathe. So focused on the other, neither realised that a number of security guards were fearfully trying to tell them both to calm down.

RING. RING.

As though snapped from a trance, Naruto yanked out his phone none too gently and slapped it against his ear. The unrestrained force he used caused the cursed gadget to bounce against his head painfully.

"What?!" he all but yelled into the mouthpiece, eyes burning from the throbbing sensation.

"Um," Shizune, his personal assistant, answered. "Naruto-sama, I know this is probably a bad time, but I really need to discuss your parents' gala with you."

"Dammit! Stop hounding me! I already said that I wasn't going to attend the blasted ceremony."

"But Naruto-sama, everyone will be expecting –"

"Well, everyone can go suck it! My parents have been dead for years! I never even met the bastards! I don't owe them anything."

"I know that this is always a difficult subject for you, Naruto-sama," Shizune said patiently – her rare ability to withstand his tantrums was the reason why she still had her job. "But Danzo-sama won't let this go. He's requested that you –"

"I don't care what that good-for-nothing son of a bitch requested. I'm not going."

"Naruto-sama-"

Brusquely hanging up, Naruto ran an agitated hand through his hair. Being reminded of his parents' death always made him horribly depressed.

"Naruto-sama, are you feeling alright?" One of the security guards asked tentatively. "Shall I call you a doctor?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly. "You may leave."

Dismissed, the security guards, who had been lingering unsurely by his and Sasuke's table, gave a deep bow and quickly made themselves scarce.

Hardly in the mood to eat anymore, Naruto pushed his half-eaten meal away and lay his head down on his folded arms, pouting like a two-year old.

"What's wrong with you?" came Sasuke's slightly irritated voice.

Naruto tilted his head up slightly to look at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke was staring down at him with a frown on his face, but he seemed to have calmed down considerably.

"Like you care," Naruto grumbled.

"I don't."

"Then don't ask."

"I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They began their glaring contest again before Naruto could no longer find the effort to quarrel with the obstinate Uchiha.

"It's my parents," he sighed heavily, propping his head on a palm as he stared out the triangular-shaped window dejectedly. "My dad died before I was born and my mum followed him as soon as she gave birth to me. It's like she didn't even _try_ ," Naruto laughed bitterly. "Anyway every year a gala is held to celebrate their achievements and their lives. I'm always forced to go. I hate it. I hate being reminded that they were able to accomplish all these amazing things and yet, when it came to me, they couldn't even stick around and left me to those money-hungry sharks. And you know what pisses me off the most? The fact that their deaths were completely natural. My dad died of some brain tumour and my mum in a car accident that _she_ caused. I couldn't even blame the other driver. It's so much harder when there's no one to hate."

Outside, a pair of parents walked by, swinging their toddler playfully between the two of them. Naruto eyed them resentfully as they passed.

"Hate kills you. It's better the way it is," Sasuke murmured after a while.

Slightly stupefied by the response, Naruto glanced back at Sasuke. He noticed that though the Uchiha still appeared quite detached, he did not seem as cold as before. It wasn't exactly a caring reaction, but he could see traces of understanding in those dark eyes.

So the cold teme did have a heart somewhere.

Perhaps there was a silver lining after all. Was this the lucky break he needed?

Suddenly feeling more cheerful, Naruto chuckled, "I'm surprised. You were a better audience than I thought you'd be. Thanks." He gave Sasuke a small genuine smile.

He thought he saw Sasuke momentarily blink at him, but the stoic raven bent his head and went back to eating his salad a second later, frowning to himself. Naruto was quite sure that he had imagined it.

They continued their meals in companionable silence. Now that he'd managed to somehow melt a layer of that icy exterior, Naruto was feeling much more optimistic about the bet. He just had to remain the modest gentleman and be careful not to come on too strong, otherwise Sasuke might retreat back into his unfriendly shell again.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that was not exactly what happened.

Sasuke remained the most reserved, un-woo-able ice-prince ever.

Although his agreeableness towards Naruto had improved, he was quiet and did not say much, if anything. For the remainder of their meal, Naruto literally had to drag every single word from the raven-haired boy's mouth. It was like pulling teeth. When he asked what it was like living in Oto or anything about Sasuke's life, all he received were guarded expressions and one word answers with no elaboration whatsoever.

In fact, Naruto noticed that Sasuke preferred to sit in silence, or when Naruto talked about himself.

The flirting was hitting a major brick wall too. Since he had to be extremely subtle about it, Naruto was not quite sure that his signals were reaching Sasuke's, more than likely, faulty, receivers.

Using any form of eye play was impossible because Sasuke had a way of staring back at him expressionlessly with an almost distant look in his eyes. Proof to this was the fact that Naruto had been continuously wielding his undefeated cerulean smoulder that could charm the pants off anyone for the past ten minutes, but it was to no avail. Sasuke remained unaffected.

The 'random' touching and bumping of hands was not possible either because the Uchiha made sure that his appendages stayed safely within his own personal bubble.

It was time to try the offhand compliment.

"That colour really suits you," Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke's entirely black attire that made him look like he had just attended a funeral. "Brings out the red and purple in your eyes."

"Red and purple…"

"Yeah! It's really weird, but…" Naruto leaned over their food and peered so closely into Sasuke's face that they were almost touching noses. "There's like flecks of red in your irises, I swear! And sometimes your eyes look purple. Like a deep lavender."

"…"

Well, it was worth a shot.

Naruto had tried for originality since he couldn't think of a flattering remark that Sasuke probably hadn't already heard. Even he would admit that the Uchiha was heart-stoppingly gorgeous. His personality was undeniably a turn-off, but his face – and probably body too, but it was impossible to tell beneath those loose layers of black fabric – was enough to make the blood rush decidedly south of Naruto's body.

It was time to execute Plan B.

When Sasuke went to the bathroom, Naruto made the necessary phone call to one of his loyal followers, Gamakichi, detailing him of his instructions.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked, standing up once Sasuke returned.

Giving a curt nod, Sasuke walked to the cashier and paid for his half of the meal despite Naruto's protests. Not wanting to cause another argument, Naruto yielded and pulled out enough cash for his own half and handed it to the confused but blushing waiter who smiled demurely at the both of them and bowed them out the diner.

Sasuke didn't bother asking where they were going next as Naruto led him through a handsome walkway lined with fancy antique shops. Probably in his mind, anywhere was just as unpleasant.

If everything went according to Naruto's plan, hopefully that was about to change.

It was deserted at this time of day since it was already afterhours, which was exactly what Naruto had been hoping for. Turning yet another corner, he double-checked that he was in the right place before turning to Sasuke.

"I need to take a leak, wait here," he said, bouncing on his feet as if he really needed to go.

"Dobe, you should have gone before we left."

Ignoring the prickly raven, Naruto sprinted off and hollered behind him, "I'll be right back! Stay there!"

Taking a roundabout route that would lead him back to Sasuke's location but keep him well out of sight, Naruto almost bumped into a large wall of flesh.

"Gamakichi!"

"I'm so sorry, boss!" The orange-haired boy said hurriedly. For someone who was the same age as Naruto, he was built like a brick house.

"Never mind that. You know what to do?"

Gamakichi nodded. "I just have to attack that boy over there?" He pointed to Sasuke, whom they could see through the tinted glass of a shop window.

" _No._ Not attack. _Pretend_ to. Don't hurt him though. Just hold a knife to his throat or something and ask him for money. Then I'll come in and save the day. You shouldn't have to worry, he's as skinny as a twig."

Understanding dawned on Gamakichi's face as he smiled happily. "You got it, boss!"

Naruto watched as Gamakichi sneakily made his way towards the unsuspecting raven, who by now was leaning against a wall, arms folded, one long leg propped up against the bricks. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have thought Sasuke was posing for a photo-shoot.

Damn, he was one sinfully tempting bastard.

"You'd better wipe that drool off your chin before it hits the floor."

Naruto quickly snapped his head sideways and was met with Kiba's sniggering face.

"What are you doing here!?" Naruto demanded, touching his mouth just in case he actually had been drooling.

He was relived when his hand came up empty.

"Oh just having fun watching you struggle. The others couldn't take it anymore after your scene at the diner."

"You guys were following us?!"

Naruto was furious. He didn't think that they'd actual stalk him and Sasuke.

"We just wanted to watch you work your _fairy_ magic," Kiba guffawed. "But it doesn't seem to be working today. You know I'm actually rooting for bento boy now. I've never seen you get so worked up before."

"Screw you."

"No thanks."

They both grew silent as Gamakichi approached Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel bad when he saw Gamakichi pin Sasuke to the wall with a single arm and lift the raven at least a foot in the air. Naruto could see the metal of Gamakichi's pocket knife glint threateningly in the dying sunlight. He was about to run out and make his move, but then he blinked and a moment later, Gamakichi was lying on the ground.

Out cold.

Kiba roared hysterically, trying to contain his laughter just in case Sasuke heard them. Naruto couldn't bring himself to shut his friend up as he looked on in a strange mixture of horror and awe for a moment before he realised that he should get out there before Sasuke decided to ditch him.

Stepping past the cackling brunet, Naruto ran to the raven, who looked like he was tethering on utter boredom as he stood over his attacker impassively.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Naruto asked, feigning concern.

"He tried to rob me," Sasuke shrugged as though it were an everyday occurrence to be attacked and have a knife held against his face.

Naruto bent down to inspect his pitiful henchman. There was a nasty bruise beginning to form on Gamakichi's cheek, but apart from that, he appeared unharmed. He would have to make it up to the poor guy somehow. At least Sasuke didn't seem to suspect any foul play on Naruto's part.

Well, he could still use the current situation to his advantage.

Standing up again, Naruto stepped closer to the raven. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked quietly, touching Sasuke's face lightly with his fingertips.

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally before he pushed Naruto away roughly.

"Don't be an idiot."

Although Sasuke hadn't _melted_ at Naruto's touch the way many before him had, at least his reaction was relatively promising. But what Naruto couldn't understand was why _his_ fingers were still tingling as though he had touched the end of a live wire. He had had sex more times than he could count, had shared far more intimate activities with others, and touched people in places and ways that would make porn-stars blush. How could something as innocent as a brush to the face affect him like this?

"Well? Where to now?" Sasuke said grumpily.

Naruto looked up at the face belonging to the person who had managed to produce so many conflicting emotions in him since the day they'd met. Intelligent obsidian eyes were trained solely on him, waiting expectantly.

Finding his throat suddenly dry, Naruto had to break the gaze, feeling winded.

Damn, he needed to get his act together.

Shaking the distracting thoughts from his head, Naruto decided it was time to initiate Plan C.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date - Part Two

Chapter 6: The Date – Part Two

Naruto was beginning to panic.

There wasn't much time left. Dusk had begun to fall and Sasuke was still as far away as the stars above them. Plan C had already fallen through since Naruto had considered taking Sasuke for a romantic ride in his helicopter, but Sasuke had shot down that suggestion faster than Naruto could even manage to get all the words out. Plan D had been similar to Plan B but instead of attempted theft, Naruto would take Sasuke to a gay bar, disappear and let him be groped against his will before returning to beat the living daylights out of the guy who had tried to molest his date. Unfortunately, it was obvious that Plan D would be as ineffective as Plan B, so he was wisely skipping it. Which thus led him to his last and final hope, Plan E.

"How do you feel about ice-skating?" Naruto asked, inwardly begging Sasuke to, for once, not be a complete sourpuss about it.

He almost sighed in relief when Sasuke paused, considering.

"… I've never been."

"Then that's settled! I'll teach you," Naruto announced happily.

Since Sasuke didn't seem to have any disagreements, thank Kami-sama, Naruto led the way to his favourite ice-rink, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with each step. The arena was the perfect setting. It had no ceiling and was located in the middle of a forest of magnolia and Sakura trees, each decorated with an assortment of hanging fairy lights.

Naruto hadn't actually taken a date ice-skating before, because he had never needed to until this point, but he knew that it would provide the ideal bonding opportunity. Even though it seemed like innocent fun, Sasuke would have to hold onto Naruto if he didn't want to fall over since it was his first time.

Theoretically.

Of course, Sasuke had a tendency to ruin all of Naruto's master plans like a looming raincloud during one of his popular bonfire parties.

By the time they had arrived at the ice-rink the soft red glow of the setting sun was already fading as it gave way to the oncoming canopy of starry darkness. Thankfully it was a clear night.

The attendant was just locking up when Naruto and Sasuke walked up the wooden steps to the entrance. She fumbled with the large ring of keys in her hand as soon as she caught sight of them.

"Naruto-sama!" she sputtered, giving a bow so deep she almost folded in half.

"I'd like to use the rink. I'll be sure to lock up after," Naruto said, smiling at her.

"O-Of course, Naruto-sama," she gushed, handing him the keys with the two of hers as though she were giving him a love letter.

"Thanks! Er… Moegi-chan," Naruto said, squinting to read her name badge.

The girl turned a furious shade of magenta.

"E-Enjoy yourselves!" she squeaked and ran off.

"We sure will!" Naruto called jovially after her as he unlocked the double glass doors and gestured for Sasuke to go inside.

"Do you like it that much?" Sasuke asked quietly, once indoors.

"Huh?"

"Everyone making a fool of themselves just to please you."

Naruto couldn't tell if Sasuke was looking for a fight again, but he was not pleased that the only topic that Sasuke ever seemed interested in discussing was the one with the most potential to ruin their date.

"And do you hate it that much?" he countered evenly.

Taken aback, Sasuke paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when people pay attention to you. Adore you. Do you hate it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not the same."

"How so?"

Sasuke appeared to deliberate for a moment before he answered carefully, "Everyone only wants one thing from me."

"And do you think I'm any different? People love me because of my money and my name. I've never been naïve enough to think that it's for any other reason."

"…And you don't hate it?"

Shrugging, Naruto flicked on the lights of the storage room that held all of the skates. "I can either hate it. Or embrace it. Hating it will make me very miserable. And embracing it at least makes everyone else happy. So the choice is pretty obvious."

He ambled into the room, picking up his own personal pair from it's compartment before he turned to the suddenly silent raven, who seemed to be observing him in quiet contemplation.

"What size are you?" Naruto asked.

When he caught the double meaning of his question, he burst into a fit of laughter like a thirteen-year-old who had just discovered the difference between males and females.

"Tch. Childish." Sasuke said, but he didn't sound annoyed for once. "Twenty-three."

Naruto laughed again. "That's _tiny_."

Sasuke glared at him. It would have been threatening if not for the tinge of colour that painted itself across his cheeks.

Naruto was immediately reminded of the moment he had touched those smooth lines and his laughter immediately died in his throat and he choked violently.

The small smirk on Sasuke's face clearly showed that he thought that righteous retribution had been paid.

"Let's just put these on," Naruto grumbled, pushing Sasuke onto the bench next to him none too gently. He knelt in front of the startled raven and yanked off his black sneakers.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Sasuke said quickly, withdrawing his now shoeless foot.

"What does it look like?"

Naruto snatched back the foot and jammed on the bright orange skates that he had chosen for Sasuke.

"I'm not wearing that," Sasuke objected, trying to kick his leg free while Naruto fiddled with the neon blue laces.

"Stay still jeez."

"I said I'm not wearing that!"

"And I said to stay still!"

"Fine! I'll wear the damned thing. Just let me do it!"

"I'm already doing it!"

There was a slight scuffle in which Naruto won by slapping away Sasuke's hands until the raven's protests grew quiet.

The silence that soon settled over them was extremely awkward and somehow, uncomfortably intimate. Naruto didn't know what possessed him to fight Sasuke in putting on the skates for him like some silly version of Cinderella, but he found himself regretting his boldness and cursing his competitive streak. His blundering fingers were taking twice as long as usual and he was almost sweating when he finally managed to tie a firm knot around the tongue of the first skate.

Neither spoke as Naruto moved to Sasuke's other foot and removed his shoe.

He wished he hadn't.

There were two large holes in Sasuke's sock, one at his heel and one around his big toe. Naruto could tell Sasuke was ashamed by the way he twisted his head to the side and his fists clenched on the edge of the bench he was seated on.

Without comment, Naruto pulled on the other skate and did up the laces. He didn't know what to say. For some reason, he felt just as embarrassed as Sasuke evidently was.

Once done, Naruto secured the cords on his own matching orange skates and jumped up, forcing a merry grin onto his face. "Let's go!" he half-shouted with strained enthusiasm.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance but made to get up too. However, he failed miserably and landed heavily back onto the wooden bench.

Chuckling at the cursing raven, Naruto held out his hand. "Since you're a first-timer, it's going to feel a little weird and hard to keep your balance," he said patiently.

"I don't need help," Sasuke snapped as he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Oh really?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in amusement and folded his arms. "Fine, let's see how far you get without me."

Sasuke managed to travel all of ten meters before he lost his balance.

Already having predicted his fall, Naruto positioned himself behind Sasuke, wrapping an arm firmly around the slim waist and pulling him against his body to steady the raven. He was a lot warmer than Naruto had expected.

The Uchiha seemed to freeze against his hold.

"At least let me get you to the rink," Naruto murmured. "Come on."

He held each of Sasuke's arms securely, skating backwards as he guided the tense raven towards the circle of ice. While he did so, Naruto briefly explained the mechanics of ice-skating.

Sasuke said nothing as he listened, but gradually the stiffness between his shoulders seemed to lessen slightly.

"It'll feel a bit unnatural at first," Naruto warned again, "But you'll get used to it... Just like gay sex." He couldn't resist adding.

As usual, the Uchiha's reaction didn't disappoint.

"You're an idiot," he swore at Naruto, pushing the chortling blond away and nearly falling over in the process.

"Thank you," Naruto said sweetly as he returned to being Sasuke's much needed walking frame, to the raven's deep displeasure.

For the next while, Sasuke waddled around the ice-rink with Naruto hovering nearby, ready to catch him should he fall. The whole time, Naruto told inappropriate jokes, made random comments concerning anything from the three minutes he hated having to wait whenever he had instant ramen to the strange dream he had of Konoha being a ninja village, and occasionally he gave Sasuke a helpful tip if he felt like being generous.

When Naruto was feeling particularly mischievous, he caused the raven to go off-balance, before catching him just as he was about to hit the ground.

Sasuke always cursed him colourfully whenever he did that.

The night seemed to drift timelessly by much like it tended to when one was having a pleasant sleep. Naruto was having so much fun tormenting Sasuke that he hadn't realised until over an hour had passed when he noticed that the full moon was already out. He was about to recommend they take a break, but Sasuke appeared deep in concentration if the crease between his brows was anything to go by. Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to take ice-skating so seriously, but admittedly, he was improving much quicker than most.

Preoccupied as Sasuke was, Naruto took the time to 'peruse the goods' as it were.

The moonlight masked the typical surly expression Sasuke wore and Naruto was, once again, struck by the degree of his beauty. He had come across many good-looking people in his day, but none of them had held quite the allure that captivated him the way Sasuke had all day. The fact that it was done unintentionally, with perhaps even an effort to produce the opposite effect, made him all the more fascinating.

Profoundly fascinating.

Naruto let his gaze roam the midnight-blue spikes that spilled over the pale face like ribbons of silk. The translucent skin gleamed like fresh snow in the moonlight's gentle caress, creating the effect of an almost angelic glow. The defined features of Sasuke's face were the epitome of classic beauty. And those eyes... the piercing dark pools of obsidian that seemed to change colour depending on the way the light hit them.

It was strange, but he seemed almost… too _pure_. There was no other way to describe it.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, he had lost his footing and lumbered forward, crashing straight into the railing.

Grunting through the stinging of his ribs and inner elbow, Naruto gingerly climbed to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke inquired as he stopped flawlessly right in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, I just got dis- er… I just slipped."

Sasuke peered at him. "… Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no. I'm good."

The day Naruto admitted to making such an amateurish move as being distracted by someone was the day he swore to be celibate. In other words, never.

They skated around each other endlessly, good-naturedly racing and competing. The small look of… not exactly happiness, but more like serenity, on Sasuke's face as he swept unreservedly around the large expanse of ice in a hypnotizing display of utter freedom made Naruto feel as though he were witnessing something phenomenal. It was like stumbling across the northern lights just as all the planets in the solar system happened to align perfectly in front of him.

This feeling was… _not_ normal…

A moment later, Sasuke twisted and landed in an unnatural way, consequently causing him to fall.

Naruto dashed over.

There was a pained expression on Sasuke's face as he clutched his shin.

"Hold still," Naruto told him firmly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said dismissively as he pushed Naruto to the side and made to stand.

Not having any of that, Naruto grabbed the injured limb and pulled it into his lap. He ignored the protests as he gently lifted the pant leg of Sasuke's trousers and inspected the wound. There was quite a bit of blood, but Naruto couldn't see anything serious.

"It's not too deep. Just a graze." He moved to pick up Sasuke, but the raven, once again, brushed him away.

"I can get up."

"Don't be stupid," Naruto snapped, growing tired of the Uchiha's aversion to accepting help. He deftly lifted Sasuke in his arms and stood up before the raven could resist.

He was slightly surprised by how light he was.

He had to be underweight.

"Put me down, or I will hit you," Sasuke warned.

Looking down at the raven, Naruto noticed that there was a light pink dusted across his cheeks.

Naruto grinned. "You're blushing."

"That's absurd. Put me down. _Now._ "

"Look, you're hurt. Just let me take care of you, alright? Why do you always have to argue with me about everything?"

Sasuke resolutely looked away. "Whatever," he muttered, obviously tiring of Naruto's persistence. "But don't you dare drop me," he added when Naruto's face broke out into a triumphant smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He carried the injured raven to the centre of the rink where there was a gazebo sculpted purely out of ice. Lowering Sasuke onto one of the benches shaped like two swans beak-to-beak, Naruto said, "I'm just gonna get the first aid kit. Stay here."

"Where else would I go, usuratonkachi?"

"Shut up. Just stay here."

Hurrying away, Naruto dug into his pockets and fished for the keys the attendant had given to him. He headed straight for the office and wedged every single key on the ring impatiently into the stalwart lock until he managed to find the right one. He nearly ransacked the entire place looking for the elusive kit. Once tucked safely under his arm, Naruto skated back to Sasuke, who hadn't moved from his spot. Though he was trying to hide it, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was cold from the ice seeping into his clothes.

Instinctively, Naruto shrugged out of his jacket, leaving him only in his t-shirt and draped it around the shivering raven. The freezing temperature bit viciously into Naruto's exposed skin, but he ignored it.

Sasuke looked at his orange jacket as though it were completely alien.

Slowly, his fingers curled hesitantly around the edges.

"… Thank you."

Naruto nodded briefly as he knelt by Sasuke and began to work on cleaning the gash on the raven's leg. The bleeding had stopped, leaving only a stain of dried blood. For the first time in his life, Naruto was thankful towards his old sensei, Irkua, for always making him treat his own cuts when he was younger since he had a tendency to always get up to mischief and hurt himself so frequently that the school nurse grew to hate the sight of him.

Naruto's knees were starting to ache from the hard surface of the ice, but he doggedly disregarded the discomfort. He could sense Sasuke's studious gaze on him and he felt an oddly overwhelming need to impress that had nothing to do with the bet. It made him both nervous and excited somehow.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you," Naruto commented lightly, bandaging a piece of gauze to Sasuke's leg.

He could tell Sasuke was listening from the way he stiffened slightly.

"You look so sad all the time," he went on, "But I've never seen someone look so liberated while ice-skating."

When he was done, Naruto tucked away the ends of the bandage and grinned up at Sasuke.

He was surprised to find those onyx eyes directed straight at him, gazing searchingly into his own as though looking for something.

The grin slipped off Naruto's face like soap.

All light-heartedness seemed to vanish in an instant, the air around them taking on a uneasy edge.

Naruto felt a distinct sensation similar to that of drowning. His heartbeat doubled, tripled, quadrupled and quintupled. Unable to stop himself, he touched Sasuke's face, just as he had before, but this time, he allowed his hand to linger, the pad of his thumb brushing against the sensuous bottom lip. It was warm and softer than the skin of a newborn baby.

He felt more than heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and saw the way those cheeks immediately flushed.

Naruto couldn't hold back any longer.

He gripped the back of Sasuke's head firmly in one hand as he leaned over and gave him a bruising kiss.

For Naruto, the effect was instantaneous. Colours burst in front of his closed eyelids as his body was abruptly flooded with unrestrained desire. The raw need of it nearly floored him. It took him several seconds to realise what he'd done and he quickly withdrew with a shaky breath.

To his credit, Sasuke looked just as dazed as Naruto felt.

They stared at one another, faces scant inches apart, breathing heavily, the heat of each other's exhales warming the air between them.

And then it was Sasuke who closed the distance between them, drawing their faces together, hesitant at first, slowly moving his lips over Naruto's in a gentle, tantalizing dance. His hands came to rest lightly on Naruto's shoulders. Their mouths melded together and Sasuke tilted his head, his slender nose brushing the side of Naruto's.

God, he was so sweet.

Too sweet.

Molten honey trickled through Naruto's veins, and he had to muster together all the self-control he had to not push Sasuke down and have his way with him.

Barely remembering what he had to do, Naruto groped for his phone, trying to maintain enough power in his mental faculties to complete the simple task of holding out his arm and pressing a single button.

It took a lot longer than it should have.

Once done, Naruto wasted no time in wrapping both arms tightly around Sasuke's waist, drawing the raven against him until there was not a hair's width separating them. The heat that radiated from the raven was enough to rival the icy temperature of the gazebo and Naruto sought more warmth from the sweet embrace. Graceful hands found purchase in his hair, fisting and tugging, and Naruto couldn't stop the moan that came from deep within his chest.

Coaxing open those full lips with his own, Naruto deepened the kiss, tongue darting out for a taste.

That was when he noticed.

Sasuke tasted like innocence.

Pure, untouched, unadulterated innocence.

It wasn't the innocence that one grew out of with emotional maturity, experience and age, but something else entirely. Naruto didn't know why, but suddenly he felt like he shouldn't be doing what he was, like he was clipping the wings of an angel. But this revelation only served to fuel his lust. He wanted this. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted to take away that innocence, to taint it and corrupt it and ruin it and possess it and keep it for himself.

With all the self-restraint in the world, Naruto managed to pull himself away, completely breathless.

Clearing his throat, Naruto said awkwardly without looking at Sasuke, "We should get you home. It's late."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke nod absently and the two of them made their way back inside. They put on their shoes in complete silence. Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was thinking about, but he found himself still hoping that the raven wasn't regretting what had just happened between them.

Securing the premises, Naruto left the ring of keys in the mail box before they trudged back towards the way they had come.

Midnight had already passed by and the streets were deserted. Once they had reached a large intersection, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I'm this way."

"Alrighty then," Naruto said distractedly. He started in the direction that Sasuke had indicated but was stopped by a pale hand on his arm.

"I can get home myself."

"I know, but I want to walk you home anyway," Naruto shrugged, feeling the tingling warmth of Sasuke's touch sink into his very bones. It was enough to make him want to close his eyes. Instead Naruto removed the hand with his own, about to let the raven go before he changed his mind and laced their fingers together.

"Come on," he said.

If Sasuke had any qualms about their contact, he didn't show it as he allowed Naruto to hold his hand as they made their way through the quiet night.

Naruto wasn't usually a hand holder, but he seemed to be breaking a lot of his usual habits tonight. He'd worry about it tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing outside a double storey shack. Naruto hadn't seen anything quite like it. He hadn't been around these parts before because he had never had a reason to, but he decided not to comment.

"Thanks for… the date," Sasuke muttered.

It was apparent that he was uncomfortable by the slight scuffing of his shoe against the gravel.

Naruto grinned at him. "No problem."

Sasuke turned to leave, but then hesitated as though remembering something. He began to unzip his jacket and Naruto's inner pervert was starting to go haywire with the possibilities until he recalled that the jacket was his.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed the proffered garment back towards Sasuke.

"Keep it, you need some colour on you," he winked playfully. He didn't really understand why he was giving away one of his favourite jackets because he doubted that Sasuke would ever put it to good use, but all he knew was that he wanted Sasuke to have something of his.

The raven looked down at the orange fabric in his hand with an unreadable expression.

Giving into the urge that was rapidly bubbling up inside of him, Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke and gave him a lingering kiss.

The Uchiha tensed but accepted the kiss nonetheless and Naruto retreated.

"Good night, Sasuke," he whispered, and allowed his thumb to brush that high cheekbone before he walked away. He was sure Sauke was staring after him, but Naruto didn't look back.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
